wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Rogue talent analysis
Rogues are often the DPS class of choice when it comes to all of the classes you could choose for one. However there are multiple problems with the Rogue. One of the most impossing problems right off the bat is that they are very delicate, not as delicate as a mage because they can wear leather and cloth, rather than just cloth. But unlike a mage, they must always be in the front line with the warriors, where if there is a slight error in aggro, your hit points could be decimated in seconds. So despite the fact that the Rogue can pottentially do the most damage (an essential of fast leveling), they don't fair as well in PvE as hunters because they can't kite and don't have a pet to hold aggro for them. I found on multiple occasions where I had to party up with someone to complete a quest because I kept on dying during them (even on some of the the yellow quests). Sure, the Rogues have immediate access to thrown weapons (a possability for kiting), but they have a much lower damage output than daggers and without a pet to aggro the enemy, it is only going to be a temporary option (though even with a warrior distracting the enemies, it is still not worth doing). The only job throwing weapons seem to be suited for is getting aggro early, which isn't going to be very useful, unless you want to claim kills before someone else gets them, and have a tank with some variation of taunt. Second, there are so many Rogues and other miscellaneous DPS classes, that they aren't in high demand for Raids or Instances and since they have no alternative talent tree to spec for or abilities to do any other job, they are stuck as another DPS class, which is a blessing and a curse. The true blessing of being a Rogue is PvP. Since they have stealth abilities, they automatically get the upper hand in PvP and it can also very entertaining whenever you decide to duel someone, you activate stealth and they start jumping around like an idiot "trying" to avoid you. The curse, is that its functionality in PvE is compromised, mainly because monsters, and other humanoids manage to always be able to detect you if you are too close and not facing their back. This makes sneaking up in PvE, a long process and if you are leveling, it isn't worth the time in my opinion. Despite stealth being relitively hard to use in PvE, what happens in PvP when you stealth, depending are how your enemy allocated their talent points, their equipment, and whether or not they have perception up, the Rogue is virtually invisible to the opposing eye and therefor virtually untargetable. Still with a cleverly placed AoE spell, you can reveal a Rogue. All in all, though the Rogue isn't the most versitable class, let alone unique class (your not going to feel very unique when you see ten other Rogues in your raid party), still they can be very fun to play and can deal massive amounts of damage. Each talent is listed with its maximum talent point investment; notes are included in the analysis where lesser investments are common or useful. Note that "nothing special" doesn't mean that the talent is or isn't valuable in a particular situation, merely that there aren't any special benefits unique to that playstyle. This is a work in progress.